STBTD
by anon azure
Summary: Stand The Bottle, Truth or Dare... What happens when Yuuri and Murata got bored and taught a game to Wolfram, and the4 other mozoku gang....


A Kyou Kara Maou FanFiction… xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox A Kyou Kara Maou FanFiction…

**Title: Spin The Bottle Truth Or Dare…**

**Chapter 01: Game…**

**Author: anonazure**

**Anon Note: Uh… There are some spelling that may be wrong due to I don't know the correct spelling of the characters name or kingdom… please bear with me… **

#

King Yuuri was asked out to for an audience by Lady Flint in Small Shimarron, Yuri was accompanied by 'The Sage' _aka_ Murata, his _Suspecting-His-Cheating-On-Him_ fiancée Wolfram. _His-Protective-Godfather _Conrad. _The-All-Time-Something-Might-Happen-So-I'm-Coming-Along_ Günter. Günter was supposed to stay at Blood Pledge Castle, but he nagged them that he'll come along until they agreed. Also last but not the least the _Why-Exactly-Am-I-Here_ Gwendel. Günter only forced Gwendel to come along so that extra protection for Yuuri will be more secure.

"We're almost there your majesty…"

Günter said who was driving the carriage, while Yuuri, Murata and Wolfram sat inside. Gwendel and Conrad were riding their horses outside next to the carriage. It was Lady Flint's idea to let them come in a small group, so that it won't be much trouble. Besides she made sure that the area was completely protected.

"Really? I can't wait to see Lady Flint…"

"Aha! You cheat! You're cheating on me with Lady Flint huh?!"

"Wolfram… calm down… I just haven't seen Lady Flint for a long time now…"

"Cheat!"

"All right that's enough you two love birds…"

"Don't say that Murata!"

Their noisy conversation went on and on and on… and on. Until they reached Small Shimarron. They were welcomed warmly by the villagers, Yuri as usual being nice to everyone, and Wolfram eyeing anyone who might take a risk taking Yuuri from his side.

"Yuuri!"

"Ah… Lady Flint… It has been a while"

"Yes it has… Good day to you all… Please come in…"

Murata was right behind Lady Flint, followed by Yuuri whose arm was caught by Wolfram and Wolfram kept coughing up the word 'che-at'. Which made Yuuri a little uncomfortable. Conrad followed behind the two and Günter and Gwedel behind him.

They were led in a room that appeared like a royal meeting place. There was a long table, and a chandelier hanging above. Lady Flint sat at the end of the table, on her right was Yuuri, next to him was Wolfram still glaring at him. Then Conrad, across their view was Murata next to Lady Flint followed by Günter and Gwendel.

"Well I'm so happy to see you all well and healthy…"

"Likewise Lady Flint…"

"Um… So Lady Flint, what seems to be the problem that you'd ask for us here?"

"Well… you see…"

"Please excuse me… Lady Flint…"

Before Lady Flint could continue her trusted butler came in and whispered something to Lady Flint that made her stand from her sit.

"It seems there has been some trouble at the town… I'll go there to check things out…"

"We'll come too…"

"Oh there's no need for that Yuuri… I suggest for you to stay here since it must've been a long trip for you… My maids will lead you to your rooms…"

"She's right heika… We should just rest… After all Small Shimarron's defenses has largely improved."

Günter said and Gwedel and Conrad nodded their heads as a sign of agreement.

"They're right Shibuya, have faith in Small Shimarron that's under Lady Flint's care…"

"Yeah wimp, trust them they can handle themselves…"

"STOP CALLING ME A WIMP! Sigh… Ok guess we'll rest…"

"Well then that's settled I must be on my way now… I'll see you all later…"

Lady Flint followed her butler out the mansion and Yuuri and the others were led to a big room. It was like a big living room there was a coffee table, sofas and a something like tea table. Yuuri sat on the sofa and Muarata beside him, Wolfram sat on a windowsill. While Conrad, Günter and Gwendel sat on the chairs of the tea table.

"This is a rather relaxing place…"

Günter commented and Gwendel nodding in agreement while Conrad simply smiled. Then 3 maids came inside with tea and some pastries and placed them on the coffee table. Yuuri went a got a mini brownie and so did Murata. Wolfram got a caramel flavored one and so did Conrad. Günter just took a brownie too thinking it would be great to eat the same thing as his majesty. Gwendel just stared at his pastry that had a little rabbit image on it.

'_Cute…'_

After eating all the pastry and running out of tea Yuuri was getting bored and everyone else felt the same. Wolfram sighed and just watched the scenery outside the window.

"I GOT IT!"

Murata suddenly stood up with one hand raised up. Everyone in the room stared at the young looking sage curiously wondering what was in his mind. Could be something evil.

"Let's play a game…"

"That's a great idea Murata! But what game do we play?"

"How about 'Spin the Bottle'?"

"Uh… Murata if you haven't notice… All of us are guys in here!… How about 'Truth or Dare' instead…?"

Wolfram… "Hey what are you talking about Yuuri?!"

Günter… "It appears his majesty wants to play a game…"

Gwendell… "It's just plain silliness to play a game…"

Conrad… "I know how to play this games and I would gladly join in…"

"Shibuya how about we mix up 'Spin the bottle and Truth or Dare'… What about it Shibuya?"

"Well… Ok it's better than doing nothing…"

"What are you two saying what is this game you want us to play?"

Wolfram asked from behind Yuuri and almost giving Yuuri a heart attack. Conrad came behind him patting his back for him to breath and Murata came forward and gathered Günter, Gwendel, Wolfram, Conrad, Yuuri and himself into a circle.

"Oh… It looks fun can I join?"

"YOZAK?!"

"Yozak any report?"

"Nah… everything is secured just as her Lady said… Anyway I over heard you guys are going to play a game… Can I join in your excellencies?"

"Sure... the more the merrier…"

Yozak took a seat between Günter and Murata. Murata stood up and got a bottle he found earlier and thinks that it was a useless bottle.

"Alright here how to play Spin the bottle Truth or Dare… I spin the bottle and whomever the bottle stops in front of then he will have to choose between Truth or Dare…"

"So what happens if we choose truth or dare?"

"Well Wolfram… If you choose truth, you have to answer the question truthfully… If you choose dare, you have to do the challenge as long as it's as you can do it, you have to do that person's dare to you weather you like it or not… And here's another rule… Once you made your choice there's no turning back… Agreed?"

Murata said as he looked at everyone who nodded agreeing to the terms and rules the sage just bestowed.

"Okay then… I'll start to spin the bottle…"

"Wait a minute Murata…"

"What's wrong Shibuya…"

"If you're going first you have to choose first then…"

"Ok fair enough…Truth… So what's your question Shibuya?"

"Um… Ah I know… You're the legendary 'Great Sage' the right hand of 'The Great One' right?"

"So I am… What about it?"

"What is you honest opinion about the 'Great One'?"

Everyone else gaped inside the room the tension raising. Everyone knew the 'Great Sage' followed 'Great One' for thousands of years… But no one really knew how the Sage felt or thought about the 'Great One'. Everyone looked at the Sage with an uneasy expression waiting for an answer. While Murata was scratching the back his head.

"Well… 'Shinou' Is a caring, selfless, and a good king… But he is also and ignorant, misbehaving, over flowing with childish-nonsense, and also thinks that he can do what he wants, when he wants and always manages to try my patience and unleash my temper…… phew… Well that my honest opinion to Shinou…"

Everyone was dumbfounded at his answer. His answer was straight and true and he said it so casually like he's talking about nothing or no one important. It was also a surprise that only 'The Great Sage' can say such things to 'Shinou' without Shinou punishing him or anything.

"Well that's that, now I'll pin the bottle for real…"

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin and…… Conrad_

"Alright Lord Weller, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth…"

"Lord Weller… What kind of dream girl do you have?"

Yuuri looked immediately at Conrad. _'Come to thing of it, Conrad never mentioned any traits of a girl he would actually like…' _Yuuri thought as his gaze never left the sight of Conrad.

"None really…"

"That's impossible… Everyone has a dream spouse… Please answer the question!"

Murata persuaded not giving up one second on his question.

"Well… I guess someone with the same attitude as Yuuri and as cute as Wolfram…"

Everyone was shocked Gwendel, Yozak and Günter stared at the greatest swordsman of their kingdom with a dream girl like that. Wolfram and Yuuri 's mouth were open as they heard that his dream girl had a part of them he liked. Leaving Murata chuckling at the thought.

"Here you go Lord Weller, spin away."

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin and…… Yozak_

"Yozak… Truth or Dare?"

"I like challenges and your challenge would be interesting so 'Dare'…"

"I dare you to answer the question 'Why do you like cross-dressing'?"

Everyone sweat-dropped no one expected that Conrad would use the dare for Yozak to answer a truth question. But they were curious all the same on why did Yozak like cross-dressing as a woman.

"Well… It's because……"

Everyone's gaze got narrower as Yozak's talking tone started to sound nervous.

"I look pretty in them don't you think?!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at his not less expected answer. Yozak took he bottle and began to spin it while. While the bottle was spinning everyone recovered from the 3-second shock.

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin…… Wolfram_

"Lord Bielefield… Truth or Dare…"

"I choose Dare…"

"Hmm… I was hoping for that…"

Those words made Wolfram tremble and the rest left in wonder on what he was planning to do with Wolfram.

"Lord Bielefield… I dare you to… Dress up as a 'Neko Maid' until our game is finish…"

"WWHHAATTT?!"

Wolfram stood up shouting his voice nearly heard along the whole kingdom. Everyone remained silent and Gwendel and Conrad were eyeing Yozak for the dare he just challenge their little brother to do. Even though they're half-brothers, they were still brothers and cared for one another especially Wolfram since he had o much pride in him.

"B-But… I can't…"

"Ah… Ah… Ah… The rules were: As long as the challenger can do it… And all you have to do is put some nice clothes on… And No turning back…"

Yozak said teasingly enjoying the 'Little-Lord-Brat's' was completely red with the expression of total embarrassment. Murata was thinking how it would look while Yuuri was just staring at Wolfram's expression. It was the first time he saw Wolfram so embarrassed since the first time they've met.

"B-But… Where on earth do I get a costume like that? It's not possible without the costume you're asking for… So I… This dare cannot be done…"

"Don't worry my Lord I have your costume right here… Now either you put it on… or I'll force you in it…"

Yozak's tone was dead serious. Wolfram shivered at his smile but obvious annoyance. In the end after 3 minutes of trying to convince Yozak to cancel the dare. Wolfram took the costume and went to change in the other room. Everyone was waiting patiently for Wolfram that they expected to be dressed in a Neko Maid outfit that Yozak bought with him. It also made everyone curious, how was Yozak well prepared or this. Which meant he knew Wolfram was going to choose dare even before hand. Conrad and Gwendel were anxious to see the state their little brother was in and almost… _ almost_… felt sorry, but it would be cute. Yuuri surprisingly also wondered the possible look of the young blond.

5 minutes later the door slowly opened and Wolfram came into view. Everyone gasped at Wolfram who was wearing the Neko Maid outfit like he was told to do. Wolfram was wearing a black colored dress with white ruffles around the edges and a white apron just like a standard maid's uniform but the skirt was above the knee. Wolfram also wore black stockings with white ruffles on the part where it ended on Wolfram's legs just above the knee. Also to top it all of, he wore cat accessories to complete the Neko Maid costume. He had black ears, a black tail and a black collar with a small bell around his neck. Yozak even had to drew whiskers on each of Wolfram's cheeks.

Wolfram took his sit and sat between his brothers with his head down and was obviously still bright red. Wolfram snuck his hand over to a part of Conrad's uniform and gripped on it. Conrad felt Wolfram tugging on his uniform and moved his hand over Wolfram's to calm him down and smiled at his little brother who lifted his face that was s cute including his emerald eyes that went perfectly with his outfit.

Günter thought that it was normal since Wolfram wears nightgowns during the night and also thought the ears were just accessories. Murata and Yozak's face were red since they both think that Wolfram looks so much like a girl. But looked away when the saw Gwendel gazed at them suspiciously. Yuuri's face was blushing he thought Wolfram looked… _pretty?_.

"Ahem.. Alright… um… Lord Bielefield… It's your turn to spin the bottle…"

Wolfram took the bottle and spun it not saying a word.

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin…… Gwendel_

"Truth or Dare… Onii-san?"

"…Truth…"

"What's are the things you love most?"

"……………………I like cute things………"

No fun there, Wolfram was still embarrassed to get serious. Anyway Gwendel took the bottle and spun it. And round and round it goes.

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin…… Yuuri_

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth… _I'm playing safe…_"

"What do you honestly think about Wolfram right now?"

Everyone gazed at Yuuri including Wolfram whose face was still red but was curious enough to hear what Yuuri has to say. Ok that was an unexpected question from Gwendel. Yuuri blush manically and started to fidget at the question.

"Well…… I…… Um… Uh…"

"Well Shibuya?"

Murata said with a devilish smile on his face and Gwendel, Conrad, and Yozak had all ears on him and Günter who paid attention the most.

"Can't you ask another question?"

"No way Shibuya answer the question now…"

"Ok…… I think Wolfram right now is… is… I think Wolfram looks absolutely PRETTY!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks Yuuri looked at them and blushed insanely and Wolfram turned a bright crimson red again. But that sure lifted the blonde's spirit a bit. Murata and Yozak both chuckling and congratulating Wolfram, Yuuri almost sounded like he confessed. Conrad smiled at Yuuri and patted his back, Gwendel smiled at Wolfram and whispered a congratulations to him that no one could hear, and Wolfram smiled a little. Going back Yuuri took the bottle and spun it.

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin…… Günter_

"Günter… Truth or Dare?"

"Oh… I choose Dare…"

"I dare you too… Not lecture me of any of my studies for a week!"

"But your highness…"

"It's not impossible so it's permitted… Good move Shibuya…"

"Very well then… But please rest for a week then…"

"YES!"

Yuuri shouted in victory he wasn't about to study history for a week it's good enough. Günter sighed and took the bottle and spun it.

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin… Yozak_

"Truth or Dare Yozak?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to…… Dress and act like an old cranky woman…"

"OK…wait for a minute…"

Everyone waited for Yozak as he went to put on his costume. Yuuri still happy about not studying for a week, Murata still thinking about something, Wolfram held on Conrad's hand to feel comfortable and Gwendel getting bored. Yozak then came in dressed as an old lady.

"Well, you young people sure know how to pick on an old lady…"

"Pffttt… Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Everyone laughed at how Yozak acted and looked even Gwendel could be caught giggling and Wolfram was finally laughing and back to his old self… _I think_.

"All right… Let's get this over with… You little rascals…"

Yozak said in an old granny's shaky voice that still made everyone laugh.

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin…… Gwendel_

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm… I dare you starting from when you return to 'Blood Pledge Castle' for a whole day… I'd like you to volunteer to be Lady Anissina's experimental subject for any experiment she might have…"

everyone stared at Gwendel who shivered then gave Yozak a 'You'll-Pay-For-This look. But nodded in agreement Gwendel wasn't one to break promises but this one's an exception.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Back in Blood Pledge Castle…

Anissina was reading a book to the little brunette princess when she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Anissina?"

"It nothing princess… I just feel like… I'll have fun testing my new experiments the day after tomorrow…"

He crossed his fingers behind his back. Murata gazed suspiciously at him like he knew what Gwendel just did. Gwendel then took the bottle and spin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin…… Wolfram_

"Wolfram truth or……"

"TRUTH!!"

Wolfram suddenly shouted standing making the bell on his collar ring and not letting Gwendel finish the question. Everyone sweat-dropped but didn't blame him after Yozak's dare they knew he'd play safe the next round. Wolfram blushed and sat back down and gripped on the white apron above his black dress.

"Ok… Then… If you were given one last chance to tell the person you care for how you feel… What would you say?"

"…………"

Wolfram became silent and his grip on his skirt got tighter and Wolfram blushed even more. Yuuri also blushed because he knew that Wolfram had feeling for him somehow. Wolfram took a deep breath and closed his eyes with his head down, he was imagining there was no one else in the room but Yuuri.

"I-I'd say… I'd protect you anyway I can… That'd I die for you… As long as you're happy I'm happy for you, and I'd do anything to make you smile… Also even if you don't feel the same as I do for you, I don't mind… Just as long as I know you'll be here… I'll be fine… because…… I… I… I……"

"You… What?…"

"I love you…"

Wolfram opened his eyes slowly and to everyone's surprise small tears started to fall out. Yuuri's eyes widened at the vulnerable Wolfram he was seeing, there was no pride, no selfishness, just plain happiness for the one he cares for, for him. Yuuri formed a fist on his hand but hid it so no one could see. Wolfram wiped his tears and apologized to everyone for letting them see him cry. Wolfram then took the bottle and spun it.

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin…… Conrad_

"Truth or Dare Onii-san…"

"Wolfram…………… Dare…"

"I order you to avenge me, and hit Yozak to sleep for making me dress like this!!"

"As you wish…"

Wolfram pointed at Conrad giving him the signal to do his dare now and Conrad stood from his sit and went over to Yozak.

"Hey now, now Conrad… Are you going to hit a lil old lady like me…"

"No… but your just someone dress as an old lady… It's an exception…"

BANG!

Conrad hit the back of Yozak head causing Yozak to faint after that he sat back down while Wolfram who was laughing evilly trying to forget the little open heart he just gave out to everyone.

"Is that enough for you Wolfram?"

"Revenge is sweet…"

Conrad smiled at his little brother and spun the bottle, whiled Yuuri and Murata was poking Yozak to see if he was still alive. That punch was pretty strong.

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin…… Günter_

"Günter Truth or Dare?"

"Truth……"

"What do you think of his majesty?"

"OH HIS MAJESTY KING YUURI IS SIMPLY WOMDERFUL AND GENEROUS HE IS UNLIKE ANY OTHER AND I AM READY TO FOLLOW HIS EVERY WILL!!"

"OK that's enough Günter…"

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty I just simply can't help myself…"

"Just please spin the bottle Günter…"

Günter took the bottle and gave it a strong push that caused it to spin very fast.

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin…… Murata_

"Your eminence… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to…… To tell Shinou your opinion about him that you told us…"

"Um…… very well I'll do that…"

Murata sounded nervous but he said he'd do it and Yuuri would make sure of that. Murata spun the bottle and…

_Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin…… _

A pigeon suddenly came in that it that Yuuri ducked and so did the rest. The pigeon landed on Gwendel and he took the letter and read it.

"What does it say Gwendel?"

Yuuri asked curiously eyeing the piece of paper that Gwendel was holding and also looking at the pigeon that somehow managed to rest on Gwendel's head.

"It's from Lady Flint… She said she can't make it tonight… So we should rest tonight and tour of the kingdom and meeting shall be held tomorrow…"

"Oh is that so…"

"Oh well on with the game… Shibuya it's your turn… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to kiss Wolfram on the cheeks…"

"WHAAAA?!"

Both Yuuri and Wolfram protested. Murata chuckled and reminded them of the rules they agreed on. Yuuri gave up and went to Wolfram who was blushing. Yuuri held Wolfram on both his shoulders with both his hands. Yuuri closed in the gap that they could almost hear each other's breath and Yuuri planted a small peck on Wolfram's left cheek. After that Yuuri turned around, leaving Wolfram stun and he slowly touched his cheeks where Yuuri planted the kiss.

"Oh well that should be enough for today… Let get some sleep… It also looks like Yozak won't be waking up any time soon…"

"I agree with his eminence we should get some rest…"

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways to their rooms. Wolfram was left he was about to take off the costume since the game was done, when Yuuri pulled him and started to drag him to the room. When they got to the room, Yuuri drag Wolfram inside and closed the door behind him, and pushed Wolfram on the wall and kissed him on the lips.

"Yuuri what are you?"

"Heh heh… I'm not really satisfied on the kiss I gave you…… Wolf…"

"What is it Yuuri?"

"Did you mean that?… Everything you said for the one you cared for?"

"Yuuri……… Yeah…… I mean all of it Yuuri… because it's you…"

Wolfram said wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck ad drawing his face and body closer to his. Yuuri kissing Wolfram's forehead and Wolfram embracing him lovingly.

"I love you Wolfram…"

"Really?…… I-I love you too Yuuri…"

"Wolfram the game's over… Let's take this costume off of you now…"

"Ok…"

Wolfram was carried to the bed by Yuuri and…………_(Sorry I just can't write lemon when I'm not alone! My 'Jimmy Cricket' is getting in the way…)_

Murata was still in the large room when someone came inside.

"Did I do well Geika?"

"Yes… Thank you for your help Sir Gurrier…"

"You think they noticed that we pointed the bottle to Heika when the messenger pigeon came flying in?"

"Probably not… Beside I don't even think they mind…"

"How about me Geika?"

Then as they were having their little conversation a certain lady with silver hair came inside along with her most trusted butler.

"Yes… Your acting was quite impressive… Thank you for helping me out Lady Flint"

"The pleasure is all mine Geika…"


End file.
